Arrow Hearted
by Morgan Lynch
Summary: lauren is stressed lost lonely just waiting to be found by her prince charming while her knight in shining is the reason she is icu . plus peter is in this to I'm sorry I stink at summarys .
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to apologise for the bad punctuation it's my first story and I wrote in a bit of a rush.**

Lauren'sp.o.v.

It had been almost nine months since lucy died and I wasn't planning on forgiving my dad any time soon I mean how could he how did it start ?why did lucy have to die who did why did they do it? I mean not everybody loved lucy she was a complicated girl you know a bit confused and messed up but still she wasn't perfect sure she had a few enemy's but she wasn't disliked that much to be mudered the email was sent to me and I met jake maybe it was jake but who knew what if he or she is still out there and i'm their target what if i'm next and they are just trying to figure out a clever way to kill me thats why it's taking so long? Maybe I'm over thinking things but it's driving me mad i'm just so lonely abi has moved in with her boyfriend jay so I never see her nan is always at the vic with stan and peter decided to blank me all of a sudden since that kiss the other week whitney is always at work johnny and nancy busy at the vic so at the moment i'm a bit of loner but least i'm not drinking. There is always something at the back of my head when I think of boys, a boy asked me out the other day he was really cute but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was lying to myself about something then it finally clicked I still loved joey I still regret it not going with him. I needed to move on but I just couldn't abi said it would be a stsrt to bin his old t-shirt that I clutch in my arms every night but I refused but I did agree to put up in the attick but for a week a screamed and cried through the night for it no him but I knew he wasn't coming back and the closest thing i've got to him was his old t-shirt nan told me I needed to move on but I just couldn't then I realised I didn't want to because he was it that one love that you'll always love no matter what the one thats name is practicly engraved into you into your haert your arrow haerted love and mine was joey but he probobly didn't feel the same he probobly having fun with his new and improved super model girlfriend. My dad kept bugging me and I kept sending him away but he kept coming back and it was getting annoying.

"dad please just go I don't want to see you" lauren

"let me in lauren please i'm so sorry" max

"go away dad I don't want to talk to you"lauren

"please lauren let me exsplain"max

"jog on dad "lauren

later that night I decided I was going to go out for a drink in the pub not in walford no one would serve me alcohol so I got on the tube and went to the local pub

"hi can I help you" barman

"yes please can I have a vodka and coke please " lauren

"okay and if you don't mind me asking who are you I haven't seen you round here before " b man

"i'm lauren …...lauren branning " lauren

" lauren branning i've heard that name before " b man

thats when the pub door burst open with and in came a person

" don't serve that drink "


	2. Chapter 2

**Please write reviews I really hope you enjoy this chapter **

Lauren's p.o.v.

Could it be of course not he doesn't care about me or does if it's not joey then who is it ?

"lauren lauren what you doing eh "

" please don't get mad joey " I sobbed the next thing I knew the bar man had his arms round me saying somthing words telling me that he'll get rid of joey

" get your hands off her" joey shouted causing everyone's eye to turn to him he didn't seem to care

but when the bar man didn't take his hands off me

joey shouted again "alright hands off "

but when he still didn't I decided to tell the man to get off me but when he still didn't let go

that's when joey completely lost it and punched him straight in the face causing his nose to bleed and cry out in pain . But I was still freaked out by joey having a go at me like that

I started to cry when joey decided to wrap his arms around me he took me outside to sit in the park where we were away from everyone he pulled me in for a hug

"I missed you so much I thought you didn't care or won't to see me or you forgot about me joey " I sobbed

"we all know i will never stop caring or loving you lauren and come on your lauren Branning the great beautiful drama queen anyone who meets you will find it hard to forget you ey" joey laughed causing me to giggle

"I missed you babe "joey whispered

"I missed you more "

"doubt it "

"really I slept with your old t-shirt every night since we broke up"

"wow I pushed away every girl that came onto me because I love you"

"really I did the same with peter and some other boys because I love you "

"lauren"

"joey "

both say I love you

and then joey lent in for a kiss which I accepted with open arms and god it felt right like fire works and sparks exploding.

"I'm sorry " I whispered as we pulled apart

"what for "

"the kiss I thought you'd regret it "

" why would you think that "

" I don't know "

"do you regret it lauren "

"no"

"I don't so "

"does that mean "

"if you want "

"it's settled then we're back together "

"I love you" joey smirked before he plunged his lips on mine

"i love you to " I smiled as we pulled apart

"there is only one problem how are we gonna see each other if you live here and I live in warfold " I pointed out

" what if I moved to warfold "

"you could stay at mine it's just me and nan there "

"when shall we leave "

"Soon or we will miss the tube to warfold "

" let's just get some of my stuff and we can go well. Come on " joey laughed

I walked over to joey and linked our hands we walked over to joeys house I held him close the whole way their as if my life depended on it I was exstreamly happy now I've got someone to tell all my worries to

"I love you lauren"

"I love you to joey "


	3. Chapter 3

**please send reviews if I can get 4 by 7pm tommorow i will update three times pleases send ideas thank you **

**Eastenders shadow hunter **

**lolly**

**guest**

**nut cracker 0890**

**for sending your reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry i haven't updated i've been really busy!**

Lauran's pov

But Joey being joey forgot his keys

"hey,joey we could stay at mine"

"no offense babe but the last time I checked your dad wasn't my biggest fan"

"he's away at a car auction thats how i got out "

"okay then babe we'll find a way into my house tommorow "

so we got onto the tube to walford and as soon as we got in I fell asleep

"what time is it "joey groaned

"10:30 am, do you want some breakfast"

"sure what you got"

"cereal toast pancakes well I'd have to make pancakes but what do you want joey"

"Pancakes and coffee please Lauren " he answered just before our lips touched we went down stairs to get breakfast and the house reeked of alcohol "Cora" joey laughed he obviously believed I was fine because he didn't say anything which made me feel really happy "she must have been proper wasted last night " and me and joey both started laughing but she wasn't in probably with Stan somewhere "speaking of cora where is she " joey questioned

"oh she's probably with


End file.
